1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a digital-to-analog converter system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are used to convert digital signals (e.g., signals representative of digital information, typically using binary voltage levels) into analog signals that represent the converted digital information using multiple, discrete voltage intervals. One important factor that contributes to the effectiveness of a DAC is a low variation of voltage changes between output levels (low differential non-linearity (DNL)). However, in some DACs, when some switches (e.g., transistors) are part of a current path, impedance (e.g., turn-on resistance and parasitic routing resistance) due to the switches (e.g., transistors) may introduce additional non-linearity into the DAC. The additional non-linearity in the DAC may cause elevated quantization noise and, as a result, may negatively impact a signal to noise ratio (SNR) of an electronic device that includes the DAC.
One way to reduce the impedance due to a switch that is part of the current path is to increase a size of the switch. However, increasing the size of each switch of a DAC may negatively impact a size of the DAC.